<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream by fanfic_originals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433744">Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals'>fanfic_originals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Im not sure if you can call this fluff but i hope you like it.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Skate-Leading☆Stars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sageviscovibes">Sageviscovibes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im not sure if you can call this fluff but i hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just one of those off season days where both Shinozaki and Maeshima don’t have to attend trainings. “I swear you two love birds have to stop with your PDA. There are other people here you know.” Sasugai says as he looks at the couple who are on the couch. Maeshima just shrugs as he continues to lay his head on Shinozaki’s chest. “I’m bored.” Maeshima mutters. Sasugai just sighs and walks away, leaving the couple alone. Shinozaki looks down at Maeshima. “What do you want to do then?” Shinozaki asks as he caresses the side of Maeshima’s arm.</p><p>Maeshima thought for a bit before looking at Shinozaki. “Let’s head out then. There is nothing to do here and we would only be nagged by Sasugai.” Maeshima says with a huge grin on his face. Shinozaki seem to ponder over the suggestion before placing a kiss on Maeshima’s forehead. “Let’s go get changed then.” Shinozaki said and the both of them got up from the couch to go into Shinozaki’s bedroom to get changed into more suitable clothes.</p><p>Shinozaki and Maeshima both make their way out onto the streets. Their hands intertwine with each other as they made their way towards the park. It was mostly quiet really. Maeshima marvelling over anything he sees and Shinozaki just staring at Maeshima with all the love in his person. Everything around them just don’t really matter at that point in time. “I can feel your eyes burning holes into the back of my head, Reo.” Maeshima points out.</p><p>Shinozaki’s face flushed and he looked away, his bottom lips were caught between his teeth. “Ya! Don’t call me out like that even if you knew.” Shinozaki whispers. Maeshima just laughs really loudly when he sees Shinozaki so flustered. “I don’t mind at all.” Maeshima places a kiss on Shinozaki’s cheek and they continue their walk. Maeshima didn’t say anything when he feels Shinozaki’s gaze on him. Their walk was really peaceful until they reached the park.</p><p>Maeshima let go of Shinozaki’s hands and started taking off in a high speed sprint. “Let’s race!” Maeshima shouts as he gets further and further away from his boyfriend. Shinozaki honestly stood there and stared in shock as Maeshima got further and further away from him. “Oh you’re on...” Shinozaki says as he runs after Maeshima as quickly as he could to catch up to the red haired boy. It honestly didn’t take long, given Shinozaki’s physique and just as he was about to cross Maeshima, the red haired boy tripped and fell on his face.</p><p>Shinozaki wasn’t able to prevent Maeshima’s fall. “Are you okay?” Shinozaki halted and squatted down to check on Maeshima. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Maeshima says as he pushes himself to stand up. His arms and legs were scraped and obviously blood were oozing out of his wounds. “I guess you won by default, Reo.” Maeshima announced with a huge grin on his face. “We need to disinfect your wounds.” Shinozaki says as his arm wraps around Maeshima’s waist. “Always so serious.” Maeshima pouted, which prompted Shinozaki to kiss those pouty lips.</p><p>This time it was Maeshima’s turn to get flustered. It made Shinozaki smile to know that he had such an effect on Maeshima. Shinozaki brought Maeshima to a bench near to a convenient store. “I’ll go get some stuff from the store. You stay here.” Shinozaki says before making his way to the convenient store. Maeshima just sat on the bench, swinging his legs back and forth as his eyes wander on his surroundings. Shinozaki didn’t take too long before he is back, a bag of things hanging on his hands.</p><p>Shinozaki sat the bag down on the bench before pulling out a ice cream cup and handed it to Maeshima. “What is this for?” Maeshima took the ice cream and looked at it in confusion. “You fell down, so I thought something cold and sweet would help.” Shinozaki says as he pulls out a bottle of water. The white haired boy carefully removed Maeshima shoes before washing off the blood of his wounds. Being taken care off like that makes Maeshima have goosebumps. Maeshima just sat there eating his ice cream as Shinozaki takes care of his wounds.</p><p>“We are not having any races ever.” Shinozaki says as he covers the wound with bandages. “You’re being unreasonable, it’s just a small fall.” Maeshima pouts. Shinozaki sat next to Maeshima to take care of Maeshima’s wounds on his arm. “I am not. These looks very very bad.” Shinozaki mutters as he looks at Maeshima’s arms. Maeshima huffs then an idea came to his mind. Maeshima takes a spoon of ice cream and smeared it on Shinozaki’s nose. “Maeshima.” Shinozaki furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>Maeshima is just laughing. Shinozaki looks at Maeshima’s smiling face, before his expression softens. Shinozaki pulled out his own ice cream before unwrapping the cone and smearing ice cream on Maeshima’s face. “Oh god, you really payback people double.” Maeshima wiped the ice cream off his face using his handkerchief. Shinozaki just chuckles at Maeshima’s misfortune that has been caused by him. Maeshima huffs, he couldn’t believe he got outplayed by Shinozaki. “I’m sorry alright?” Shinozaki places a kiss on Maeshima’s cheeks, before tending to Maeshima’s wounds.</p><p>Shinozaki didn’t waste any more time as he quickly cleaned up the wounds and wrapped it up neatly. “Let’s go home.” Shinozaki stood up. Maeshima stays planted on his seat. “What’s wrong?” Shinozaki asks when he sees Maeshima not moving at all. “Carry me.” Maeshima demands with a smile on his face. Shinozaki looks at Maeshima with a blank look before rolling his eyes. “Fine, just because you’re injured.” Shinozaki sight before carrying Maeshima princess style.</p><p>“I swear we are never racing again.” Shinozaki says as he makes his way back home with Maeshima in his arms. “No promises.” Maedhima shrugs. “You...” Shinozaki chuckles as he places a kiss on Maeshima’s nose before he stopped in his tracks and joined their foreheads. “I can never win you I guess.” With that they made their way back home.</p><p>Of course Sasugai complained about their PDA when they walked in. Maeshima and Shinozaki just smiled while ignoring the boy. “So reckless.” Sasugai mutters before leaving, totally planning on giving Maeshima a very difficult training regimen to complete. “I think you’re in big trouble.” Shinozaki laughs. “Well no matter as long as I’m with you right?” Maeshima asks. The white haired boy just shrugged with a smile on his face. “I don’t know.” Shinozaki mutters before he kisses Maeshima’s forehead, “You’re on your own when Sasugai steps in.” Maeshima pouts at that sentence but still laid on Shinozaki’s chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took a little long, actually I’m still at it with my exams.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>